City in Peril
This is a challenge-specific encounter for The Chariot, as well as the initial encounter. Event Sir Malifowel looks down from the back of his steed at the soldiers lined rank and file before him. '' ''"The city is lost to the Plague," he says dryly. "We will not waste another soldier on this place." '' ''He gives the final command. "In the name of the Emperor, prepare to withdraw. Block the gatehouses. Let no one through. At sunrise, burn the city to the ground." '' ''Without hesitation, the soldiers march down the cobbled street toward the western gatehouse. '' ''A single soldier remains; A Captain. She removes her helm to reveal a quiff of golden hair and an eyepatch concealing a wound from a battle long ago. '' ''She approaches you and Malaclypse. The Dealer draws "The Soldier" "Many innocent people will die come morning if nothing is done to correct this injustice," she explains. "I ask that you aid my men in their search for citizens to escort out of the Old City. Hurry, nightfall fast approaches." :1. Begin your quest. "My coachman will follow and transport any citizens you might find along the way. If you are lucky they may be of assistance in your travels. "Search the streets and kill the infected. I will send word when the way is cleared." Encounter ends :2. Ask some questions. "Nightfall approaches, make it quick." :A. Ask who she is. "I am Captain Fiore," she says with a bow. "I have been commanding my regiment on the Northern border. "My troops and I were recalled to the Old City and were ready to march back to the Capital, however it appears the Empire has neglected its people in our absence. I cannot abandon those we have sworn to protect." Return to options :B. Ask about the plan. "I anticipated Malifowel's intentions and my scouts have made preparations. "To the south-west is a gatehouse, abandoned when the Infected broke through. If we can clear the Corrupted from this district, we can escort any citizens through with minimal resistance." Return to options :C. Ask if it can be done alone. "Fear not. There are soldiers that remember the virtue of the Empire, who remain loyal to her people. "I have a number of scouts searching the streets for citizens as we speak. They will assist where they can." Return to options :D. Ask about the plague. "A terrible tragedy to be sure. While the Empires eye is on the Northern border, it has abandoned its people to this unnatural plague. "Do not be fooled. This is no ordinary malady. Its affliction maddens and warps the minds of those it corrupts, turning friend, family, or lover into a mindless agent of hate and aggression. "The Empire is to fear its rapid spread and potential reach, however there are many who call this city home, who have not been damned - not yet. It is these souls I intend to save this night." Return to options :E. Ask about the Old City. "The Old City was once the hub of the world. Great artisans, traders and merchants would travel from far and wide to sell their wares here. "While it still houses many, it is a shadow of its former glory. A muddle of streets, and in light of the plague, many roads have been blocked." Return to options :F. Begin your quest. "My coachman will follow and transport any citizens you might find along the way. If you are lucky they may be of assistance in your travels. "Search the streets and kill the infected. I will send word when the way is cleared." Encounter ends Category:Encounters Category:Challenge-Specific Category:The Chariot